ronniejamesdiofandomcom-20200213-history
Too Late
Too Late is a song by the band Black Sabbath of the album Dehumanizer. Backround & Story Originally Dehumanizer was "born", after Geezer Butler flight to Minneapolis to see the Dio show there in 1990. Ronnie saw Geezer and he was happy with him, so he handed him a bass and they jammed on Neon Knights as the encore of that show. The song is about a person, which had too much drugs and his life is goon soon. The song begins with Dio singing about a person, which have to "got to pay for promises" in the night. The person called a magic thing, probably a drug. Then a candle fades.... Then Dio sings that it's "Too Late for tears" and no one will hear him, because his Drugs will kill him.. Now you hear a little bit about the past of the guy. He only wanted to feel that the power grows stronger in the dark. And again the candle faded. And again Dio sings that it's too late for him and discripes his situation with a car of a race which got out of Road. He asks again if he can feel the touch of evil and then the song fades into the Middle part. In the middle part the person cries and tells that he belives in anyones name and says sorry for the things he did. He said that he's fallen down, but now he can give nobody the blame. Misery will take him away and the judment day of him will come. Now Dio sings again what he said in the first part of the song, and said that it was a game the drug guy made so Dio must let him go. The chorus is repeated one more time. Now the "spell is gone", and the people with the drugs is the fool. Then he sings one more time "It's too late" and then something heard him (the drug guy), and he dies with the words "Welcome to forever, welcome it's too late, TOO LATE!". So the song ends with the death of the person..... Lyrics Soon it's never more When you've got to pay for Promises - made in the night Call the magic one And with the magic comes Forever chained to the flame Chorus: It's too late Too late for tears Too late And no one hears you Do you feel a touch of evil (then) It's too late To wish and make it so To feel the power growing Stronger - blessed by the dark And when the candle fades You can say it was a Joke you played So you must let me go - no Chorus: It's too late You've said the word Too late Something heard you Too late - now the race is on And you're run out of road Too late For tears Too late And no one hears you Can you feel the touch of evil It's too late Oh oh oh save me I believe in your name Oh oh I've fallen down But now I've found Nobody to take the blame Misery It's come to drag me away And when the hunter cries No alibis Get ready for judgement day As the candle fades You can say it was a game you made So you must let me go, let me go It's too late - you've said the word Too late - something heard you Too late - the spell is gone And this time you're the fool It's too late for tears Too late And no one hears you Welcome to forever Welcome it's too late Too late Trivia *The Song is written by Ronnie James Dio, Tony Iommi and Geezer Buttler *The song was never played live. Category:Black Sabbath Category:Dehumanizer Category:Ronnie James Dio Category:Tony Iommi Category:Geezer Buttler Category:Vinny Appice